


Navegando por la red, yo me enamoré

by nawcutebubu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nawcutebubu/pseuds/nawcutebubu
Summary: Chatfic.Situaciones Dimiclaude o relacionadas con ellos. Advertencias al principio de cada capítulo.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Say my name

**Author's Note:**

> Realizados con FakeChat y WhatsFake. Se recomienda 'Versión para ordenador' en dispositivos electrónicos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postgame (spoilers). Dimitri ha descubierto el verdadero nombre de Claude y quiere acostumbrarse a usarlo.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este formato sirva para poder leerlo como chat. Creo que es mejor que copiar el texto.
> 
> Créditos del icon: @/odinsgrimoire en Tumblr.


	2. Chikai (Don't think twice)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secuela espiritual de ["Anillo"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520273/chapters/52565626), de la antología 'Cuentos del león'.  
> Dimitri quiere hablar con Claude de algo sumamente importante.


	3. Bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU. Sylvain recibe una notificación del grupo de Dimitri y cía. Mismo AU que ["Taza caliente"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520273/chapters/51301744) y ["Noche de películas"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520273/chapters/52565794) de la antología 'Cuentos del león'.
> 
> Minor Sylvix.
> 
> SPOILERS DE JUEGO DE TRONOS/GAME OF THRONES (por un chiste).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunos nicks están basados en los codenames de Andy de Parks and Recreation.
> 
> been there done that: Dimitri  
> currently doing that: Felix  
> it happened once in a dream: Ingrid  
> if i had to pick a dude: Ashe  
> Eagle Two: Dedue  
> friend mom: Mercedes  
> baby girl baby: Annette


	4. Fotografía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intermedio. Cursilerías.

  



End file.
